


His Butler, Receiving Gifts

by perfchan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Maybe a tiny bit of angst, but not too fluff, can't resist angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfchan/pseuds/perfchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without too much ado, Ciel gives Sebastian a Christmas present. Drabble. Extremely brief mention of manga events but no spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Receiving Gifts

Sebastian’s entrance to the study was preceded by the gentle aroma of cinnamon and cloves. Often, Ciel was still working at this late hour, finalizing post for tomorrow, or reviewing the next day’s appointments. This, however, is Christmas night, and Ciel is contentedly curled up with a novel he had been gifted earlier in the day. Though Ciel would deny it, he was almost nodding off when Sebastian had silently come in, the delicious smell of chocolate and spices wafting from the tea cart. Sebastian presents that evening’s dessert with a flourish:

“Spiced hot cocoa and gateau plume au chocolat, topped with a light currant glaze, my lord.”

Practiced hands cut a generous slice of the cake and give the hot cocoa a final stir before placing them down before his little master. Ciel does a poor job of stifling a yawn.

  
“Have you found Lady Elizabeth’s gift to be sufficiently amusing?”

Ciel takes a small sip and finding both the flavor and temperature to his liking, nods sleepily. “In fact, I highly doubt that Lizzy could have picked out a book that suited my tastes so well all on her own.” He delicately chews a bite of chocolate cake and looks pointedly at his butler.

Sebastian gives a small bow.

It had been a busy holiday. Funtom Company business was bourgeoning with the influx of orders leading up to Christmas. On the day itself, the Phantomhive manor had been all abuzz with guests and festivities. The decorations had been impeccable, the latest fashions, with wreaths, and holly, and a magnificent Tannenbaum adorning the main drawing room. Of course Sebastian had pulled off the elaborate dinner party perfectly, and Ciel, for his part could not have been a more gracious host. But now, the young Earl was very ready to sleep.

“There’s one last matter to attend to today, Sebastian.” After licking the last of the glaze off of his fork with relish, Ciel walks over to his desk and pulls a small box from the topmost drawer.

“My lord?”

The previous Earl of Phantomhive had always given his butler a gift for the holiday; Ciel has struggled to continue the tradition these past few years. What does one get a demon for Christmas? The thought alone was ridiculous. But this year, after the incident aboard the Campania and his illness in Germany, the omission of a gift just felt…wrong.

Ciel coughs, struggling between formality and familiarity. He ignores a painfully clear memory of his father laughing while making a speech before presenting Tanaka an ornately wrapped gift. He swallows, and murmuring “…Merry Christmas,” hands Sebastian a small box.

Sebastian accepts graciously and although he is surprised, he doesn’t show it. They are close enough he can hear the Earl’s quickened heartbeat and smell the sweat on his palms. He is…nervous? Frightened? At the very least, unsettled. Sebastian lowers his eyes places a hand where his heart should be, attempting to appear demure rather than ravenous. His little master is infinitely amusing.

The box is wrapped in a deep navy blue paper and silver ribbon. He gently unfolds the paper and removes the lid. Inside lies a pair of garnet cufflinks inlaid in silver. The stones look like spilt blood and when Sebastian smiles in reply there’s just a little too much fang.

“A handsome gift to be sure, young master. I’m flattered by your thought.” Sebastian places the box in his pocket and begins the task of clearing the dessert tray from the study.

  
Ciel does little more than “Hrumph” in reply but he is visibly pleased. He relaxes back into his chair and resumes the book.

When Sebastian returns to the study a few moments later, the young boy has finally lost against sleep. Instead of waking him, Sebastian gathers him in his arms to carry him to bed. More honest in sleep, Ciel leans his head on his butler’s shoulder and sighs deeply, his breath tickling Sebastian’s neck.

His butler smiles wickedly in the dark. A merry Christmas indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel for Sebastian's gift in return anyone? ;>
> 
> I think I'm addicted to SebaCiel fanfic at this point.
> 
> Edit: I have written a sequel~ it's called "His Butler, Giving Gifts"


End file.
